All for you, Grandfather
by Azrael-2905
Summary: We all know Robotnik was originally from Earth, so why did he go to Mobius? What inspired his megalomania? A slightly different take on Dr. Ivo Robotnik and his true ambitions for the planet. Inspired by Child to Genius
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, Azrael here. This is my first online story 'All for you, Grandfather' and is based off of Child to Genius by Sir KingShitbomb perma link here - w w w . fanfiction u/ 1738987/

If you haven't read it, I suggest you do so, even if I plan to deviate away it's what started this story in the first place.

Off we go.

I don't own Sonic or any related characters, not quite old enough yet.

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

"So you see Ivo, it is very possible to create sentient machines, however if you intend to go down that road you must be made aware of the dangers and problems you may encounter." Dr. Gerald Robotnik began to conclude to his 10 year old grandson, Ivo Robotnik. "While the machines will be able to solve problems themselves and not need input every second of the way, they could also see you as a solution to be removed and terminate you, they can be rather fickle that way, not to mention the programing, it would be a nightmare!" The doctor exclaimed.

"Be that as it may, grandfather, the benefits far outgain the risks, bomb disposal, medicine, radiation, robots can be used for so much! We just need to make that final step." Young Ivo exclaimed, passionate about his subject.

Ivo Robotnik was a young, chubby, brown haired child with eyes hidden behind a strange pair of glasses that seemed to reflect the light when looked into, rendering his eye colour a mystery to most. Ivo was a prodigy born to a rich family. His father and mother were taken from him at a young age by an uncurable disease and thus he was left with the house cleaning staff, a butler and his grandfather, however his grandfather was becoming rather distant, spending most of his time working on a cure for the ailment that plagued Ivo's cousin Maria, the same ailment that struck down both their parents. Now that Gerald was on the space colony researching, Ivo spent most of his time inventing, when he was not reading the mythical lore his grandfather had uncovered.

Currently they were communicating through a live stream discussing science and they were often to do when Ivo asked a question that would govern his inventions for the rest of his life.

"On the subject of power to these robots grandfather, how would we keep them active for longer periods of time, surely the amount of power and upkeep they would require is enormous? It is unlikely we will find a cache of power rings like in your lore after all." Ivo questioned his grandfather.

"Hohoho, very true child, I myself have been hoping that nuclear fusion will be found by the time the first robot is created but that is looking doubtful, but I'm sure you will find a way Ivo, you are far more intelligent than I was at your age after all" Gerald said proudly

Ivo beamed at his grandfather, until he said his next words.

"It's getting late Ivo, I must be off to bed, call again soon." The doctor said, stifling a yawn.

Ivo sighed "I will, goodnight grandfather." he said sadly.

"Goodnight dear boy, keep turning out those excellent ideas eh?" and with that the screen went black, leaving Ivo alone again.

….

Ivo did not like school.

"Freak!"

"Fatty"

"Ewww who would want to play with him?"

Ivo most definitely not like school, it was full of immature moronic children who were far less intelligent than he and no even most of the teachers could keep up with his intellect, leaving him an open target for bullies and the teachers, annoyed that a child knew more than them, did nothing. Fortunately for Ivo he was trained in self defense, so the torment was strictly verbal, for he could easily hold his own in a physical confrontation despite his slightly chubby demeanor.

Ivo sighed miserably, the last time he spoke to his grandfather was over a month ago, he could not seem to contact him for whenever he tried an assistant always answered informing Ivo that his grandfather was either sleeping or busy working, thus Ivo had begun to read one of the many tales of lore left behind by his grandfather and having nothing better to do at school, continued it there.

"I bet he's only reading because he's too fat to move" One particularly vicious girl said.

After this comment Ivo blocked the rest of the children out, it wasn't if they had anything interesting to say anyway.

When Ivo got back home from school something rather interesting was waiting for him, it was an email from his grandfather.

_Ivo my dear boy, words cannot express how sorry I am for not keeping in contact with you, I thought I had found a breakthrough in my research, I was wrong, Maria, she is so ill now Ivo. I don't know what to do, GUN fears my project. They're uneducated and frightened. They seem to believe that it's a weapon. It's a project of medicine, damn it! I know I often speak of government corruption and I fear this is another instance where this has come into play. Trust no governing body Ivo. They only wish to take and destroy. They spread fear and war, death and pain. We can never get along with the current bodies of government! We scientists are hounded for miracles and given substandard work spaces, while the world is corrupt science will suffer, remember this child._

_Time is running out Ivo, as I write this I hear gunfire in the halls, screams of co-workers, of fellow scientists! Innocent men slaughtered like cattle! And for what, fear? No Ivo I believe that the government believed we were getting too powerful and thus decided to eliminate us, I have sent Maria and an anthropomorphic black hedgehog called Shadow to the escape pods, take care of them Ivo, I know you can._

_Shadow has all of my research and data on everything researched up here, I leave it all to you…_

_Ivo, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for a lot of things. I'm sorry that I've been your only form of guidance with your parents dead and now it's over. But believe in yourself, I know you will be a great man! Remember! Trust NO government!_

_Your loving Grandfather_

_Gerald Robotnik_

…..

Months past after that email from his Grandfather, no news had been said regarding the purging of space colony ARK so Ivo knew nothing. Maria and this Shadow had yet to arrive but there were no reports of strange black hedgehogs anywhere, '_Could they have been captured?' _

Ivo began to fear the worst with nothing left to do he designed and read and designed some more, he became captivated with the legend of the Chaos Emeralds and the Wrathful God who punished the warrior tribe and banished their country from the planet into deep space.

One day he got an email, hoping against hope it was news he ran to the computer, what he saw horrified him, due to the fact the email was from GUN.

He opened the message and saw a video file. No subject, no text, just a single video file. He opened it up and saw the figure of his grandfather, without hesitation, he played it.

"Hello, Ivo... In case you have been wondering, the worst has indeed happened. The project was shut down. Maria was killed trying to escape. My project has failed and been taken for experimentation. They took me captive, after a view days of hiding on the ARK. In a very short matter of days, I will be executed. They allowed me to say a farewell to a few persons of my choosing. You, my grandson, are the only one that I have left."

"G-Grandfather. N-No!" Ivo screamed in anguish.

"I know you are probably upset, as you should be, however this should not stop you, You have the ability to bring a new age to this world! I know you do! Don't stop, Ivo. I will no longer be around to guide you, that is true. Yet, if my words meant anything to you, let them help you understand that I want you to carry on as a man of science and a man of leadership. I've told you that the government is corrupt and I have yet to change my opinion. You, Ivo... you can change the world!"

"Hurry it up!" a voice called out

"Yes, I…. understand. Ivo, I must end this message here. But remember this! The emeralds exist! Remember this Ivo, remember and change the world!"

And with that, the video ended.

The room was dark with only a faint blue light shining at the child's tear soaked face.

His teeth clenched.

His fist balled.

His mind?

His mind was clear, he knew what he must do. He would continue as his grandfather wished. He would go on. He would became a man of science. He would create sentient machines, an army of them! He will topple the government. He will unite the world. And his science, would flourish.

This was his promise to his grandfather! He promised him revolution!

That's the first chapter be sure to let me know what you think, also if you're looking for a good story to pass the time with, I recommend Soul Chess, it's on my favourites so go check it out!

Peace.


	2. Interlude

Interlude – The growth of Ivo Robotnik.

After hearing the news of his grandfather's untimely demise, young Ivo Robotnik began studying engineering and lore with a fervour previously unknown to him, he graduated primary school within the next 2 months and secondary school a year after that, specialising in Mathematics, Physics, Bio-Chemistry and Engineering, Ivo went on to get his doctorate, and at the same time took an IQ test, revealing him to have an impressive IQ of 250 with room for it still to grow at the age of 15.

By the age of 20 Dr. Ivo Robotnik had done much research on the lore of the Chaos Emeralds his grandfather urged him to find and discovered the history of a tribe of anthropomorphic beings known as Echidna's. According to his research, the Echidna's were a war loving tribe and when they found a source of power in the 7 Chaos Emeralds, they sought to take them for their own, details were fuzzy but from what the doctor could find they awakened a great power which destroyed their tribe. In sealing the great power away the planet was divided into two, Earth which was the residence of humans, and another planet deep in space, using his brilliant mind and the limited resources available to him, Ivo triangulated the location of the planet, hidden by the chaos field in between the Earth and Mars and begins construction on a ship that will take him and supplies to this planet so he could collect the powers of chaos and revolutionise the planet, using the moniker dubbed onto him by his _oh so loving_ classmates and peers as Doctor Eggman, and the fact the ship will rain death onto the current controllers of the planet, he christened his space station, the Death Egg, and at the age of 25 with all his preperations finally complete, he jammed the satellite systems so they would not detect his ascent into space, took note of the location of the space colony ARK for future purposes and set off for the powers of chaos.


End file.
